masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalvin Sirio
'' |gender=''Male'' |height= |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair= |eyes= |cyber= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation= }} ''Kalvin Sirio was a bounty hunter from the . As a veteran of the First Virmirian War, Kalvin had been exposed to years of vicious combat and loss that has turned him into a calloused and cold man.'' Biography Early Life Kalvin was born in 2195 CE on Heimdall. He, along with his younger siblings Ken and Kelly Sirio were orphaned during the Heimdallian War and were forced to serve as child soldiers for the rebels. When the war ended, he'd have to steal and sell drugs in order to support himself and his siblings until they grew up. When they got older, Kelly joined the and Ken began employment with Eldfell-Ashland Energy on a Helium-3 mining platform but Kalvin was less fortunate in his endeavors, being imprisoned for 10 years after a failed drug deal. Upon his release from prison, Kalvin tried to distance himself from his criminal background by looking for residence off-world. He'd soon learn about the establishment of the Virmirian Republic and their necessity for workers. Kalvin would move to , taking up residence in Alenko. In Alenko, Kalvin had several odd jobs ranging from a farmworker to a forklift driver at a warehouse. He'd continue to work these jobs until he met Teresa Tiller, a young woman who Kalvin would quickly become enamored with. In the following months, the two would grow very close and Teresa would help Kalvin obtain better employment at her father's cargo transport business. Years later, Kalvin and Teresa would wed and have a child -- Khaliah. Kalvin would later start his own successful business and finally begin to feel fulfilled. Virmirian War Exactly four years following the birth of his daughter, news of an imminent corporatist invasion began sweeping through every settlement of the Virmirian Republic. Like many others, Kalvin detested the idea of corporations coming in and stealing what the citizens of Virmire built so he volunteered to join the Rangers -- the growing militia of Alenko -- at his earliest convenience. He had enough military experience to warrant his superiors descision to assign him to a command position. Kalvin was the commanding officer of Thunder Company -- an essential unit in many operations carried out by Alenko and the Republic. He was a crucial figure holding the line during the Battle of Segora Valley and led the successful retaking of Losanti, a village captured by corporatists early in the invasion of Virmire. Though he was quickly on his way to becoming a war hero, kalvin's life would be engulfed in turmoil when he received word that Alenko had been shelled by corporatist forces and that there were many casualties -- one of whom was Teresa. With his wife dead and his only daughter suffering presumably the same fate, Kalvin began going against orders from his superiors and leading various reckless offensives against the corporatists. His brutality and mental state left many dead on both sides of the conflict, leading many of his superiors and subordinates to question whether or not he was still capable of fighting, let alone commanding troops. Just two months before the war's end, Kalvin was relieved from active duty. Post-War Troubles Bounty Hunter Personality & Traits Gallery Category:DeadDATA Category:Humans Category:Bounty Hunters